Anon Bekilk
Motto: Live in the shackles, or thrive out of them. Emblem: Stats Lawful Evil Small city Corruption +6; Crime -3; Economy +0; Law +7; Lore +1; Society -5 Qualities: ''' Cruel Watch: The strong arm of the law in Bekilk is known as "The Vyth". Their true name is Vyth di wer Darastrix (otherwise known as The Steel of the Dragon) Financial Center Racial Enclave: Tanith called for kobolds to be brought here fed up with the mostly human citie, and the fact that any form of a dragon kind would be put below. So the Kobolds were brought it with promises of money and power. While some got this, Tanith--a true dragon--did not mind bringing her claw down on lesser Kobolds. Small-folk settlement: The large amount of kobolds living in and around the city, plus the mines being used by many dwarves is the main reason the city accommodates smaller folk, while Tanith is large for its small ways, she usually will smash through the poorer districts, and merely scuff the walls of the high end housings. '''Drawbacks: Bureaucratic Nightmare: It's almost as if every few blocks the "merchants dance" changes, asking too little in the richer distract is treated as a slap in the face of the bureaucrats, while on the other hand, in the poor distract, staying 5 minutes can be seen as casing the store. And when it comes to banks, you might as well have a tour guide to get you through it without being taken to court. Soul Crushing: Tanith exerts her fearful presence in such a manner that the whole of the city fears what may happen at all times. True Punishment: Every being in Anon Bekilk knows all too well the punishment for stepping out of line when it comes to Tanith's edicts. This includes a long list of mandates to be followed by the poor. 1. Do not talk except for quick, simple replies when speaking with Tanith. 2. Do not move towards her if she is within ten feet of you.(most citizens never move once her shadow is seen). 3. NEVER ever talk ill of Zoa. The breaking of these laws, along with a few others, will be seen as an act of aggression toward Tanith. She will zap you down in the street, or imprison you in her personal dungeon to be eaten later. There is one worse punishment for those who truly gain her wrath--you will be put to The Test. She will take you to the center of the arena, using her own sharpened claws to bind you in chains and force Zoa's obedience on you. If you have the strength to work your way out, you will be branded, stripped of your rank, and kicked from the city for the rest of your days. Danger: 5 Demographics Government:Overlord Tanith- The Shackle Breaker. She inherited the ruling position over the city from the eldest of blue dragons. She rules with an iron tail and her simple shadow is enough at times to make the kobolds of the land run for cover. Population: 'Roughly 7300 people live in the city limits. With 65% of them being kobolds, a chunk of about 15% are dwarfs. 19% are a mixture of every other race, and a small 1%(also the richest and most powerful) are of course dragons. Notable NPCs * list Marketplace '''Base Value x'gp; 'Purchase Limit x'gp; 'Spellcasting x'th '''Minor Items 1dx; Medium Items 1dx; Major Items 0dx Category:Places Category:Settlements